You do not Love Me Anymore
by yunberry
Summary: Yunjae, genderswitch (GS), one-shot. Kau telah berubah. Hubungan kita tidak seperti dulu lagi.


Disclaimer:

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Saya hanya meminjam nama para pemeran. Cerita dan kejadian hanya khayalan saya semata, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di dunia nyata.

Warning: memuat adegan 18+

 **You do not Love Me Anymore**

Dua orang wanita cantik berusia tiga puluhan sedang berbincang-bincang di sebuah kafe yang sangat terkenal di Kota Seoul. Mereka berdua adalah istri dari konglomerat muda di Korea Selatan. Siapa pun setuju bahwa kedua wanita tersebut sangatlah cantik, terutama wanita yang bernama Kim Jaejoong. Ia dikenal sebagai salah satu wanita tercantik di Korea. Siapa pun yang memandangnya pasti akan terpesona oleh kecantikannya. Namun, siang ini wajah cantiknya terlihat sangat masam. Ada apakah gerangan?

"Jae, tersenyumlah sedikit! Wajahmu itu sangat tidak enak dilihat." Junsu, istri dari seorang pengusaha hotel yang bernama Park Yoochun, mengomentari temannya. "Kau tahu bahwa kita berdua sedang berada di tempat umum. Bisa saja para _paparazzi_ membuntuti kita dan mengambil foto kita secara diam-diam." Ia mengibaskan rambutnya yang baru saja ditata di salon. "Kita harus selalu terlihat cantik." Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling mereka.

Bukannya mengikuti saran temannya, Jaejoong justru mengerucutkan bibirnya yang merah merekah. "Biarkan saja! Biarkan semua orang mengetahui bahwa aku sedang merasa sedih!"

"Ya ampun, Jae!" Junsu menepuk dahinya. "Ada masalah apa di antara kau dan Yunho, sehingga kau menjadi seperti ini?"

Wajah Jaejoong memerah karena marah. Ia marah karena temannya itu menyebutkan nama suaminya. Saat ini ia sedang merasa kesal kepada sang suami. "Aku merasa sangat kesal kepadanya. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun pernikahan kami yang kesepuluh, tetapi ia sama sekali belum menghubungiku untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pernikahan."

"Mungkin ia sedang sibuk," balas Junsu dengan santainya.

Emosi Jaejoong semakin meningkat. "Sudah sebulan ia pergi ke Eropa untuk urusan bisnis. Mengapa urusannya belum selesai juga? Ia tidak pernah pergi selama itu. Sebelumnya ia selalu membawa serta diriku jika ia pergi lebih dari seminggu. Akan tetapi, bagaimana kali ini? Ia bahkan tidak mengajakku." Ia mulai terengah-engah karena berbicara sangat cepat. "Ia pasti berselingkuh dengan wanita lain di Eropa."

Dengan santainya Junsu meminum jus mangganya dengan menggunakan sedotan. "Jika kau pergi, bagaimana dengan anak-anak kalian? Apakah kau tega meninggalkan anak-anakmu bersama pengasuh selama sebulan lamanya?"

"Anak-anak juga bisa ikut dengan kami. Kami sekeluarga bisa sekalian bertamasya." Jaejoong berargumen.

"Changminnie harus bersekolah, Jae. Apakah kau mau anakmu membolos selama sebulan?" sanggah Junsu.

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas perkataan Junsu.

"Yunho pasti sudah memikirkan hal ini. Ia sangat peduli akan pendidikan anaknya." Junsu mencoba untuk menenangkan sahabatnya. "Sesibuk apa pun ia selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk menerima buku laporan pendidikan Changmin pada setiap akhir semester. Ia juga selalu hadir setiap kali sekolah mengundang orang tua siswa untuk datang ke sekolah." Ia menghabiskan jus mangganya. "Apakah kau ingat, ia bahkan marah kepadamu karena kau lupa memberitahunya bahwa ada rapat orang tua murid di sekolah?"

Jaejoong tertegun. Ia kembali mengingat semua kejadian yang dikatakan oleh Junsu. "Ia memang sangat menyayangi dan memedulikan pendidikan Changmin. Aku bisa memahami hal itu. Akan tetapi, bukan berarti ia tidak akan berselingkuh, kan?" Ia masih berpikir bahwa suaminya berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. "Selama seminggu terakhir ini ia sangat jarang menghubungiku, padahal dahulu ia selalu meneleponku beberapa jam sekali jika ia sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis."

Junsu mulai kehilangan kesabaran. "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, mungkin saja ia sedang sibuk dan tidak sempat untuk menghubungimu."

"Sesibuk apakah dirinya, sehingga ia tidak sempat untuk menghubungiku atau sekedar mengirimkan pesan dan menanyakan kabarku?" Jaejoong semakin emosi. Ia hampir menggebrak meja, tetapi ia kemudian teringat bahwa ia harus menjaga citranya di hadapan umum.

Junsu memutar bola matanya. "Jika kau merasa penasaran, mengapa tidak kau saja yang menghubunginya?"

Jaejoong kembali terdiam. Selama ini Yunholah yang selalu menghubunginya terlebih dahulu.

"Mungkin ia menginginkan dirimu yang menghubunginya terlebih dahulu," tambah Junsu.

"Akan tetapi, aku adalah wanita. Seharusnya prialah yang menghubungi wanitanya terlebih dahulu. Akan ditaruh di mana harga diriku jika aku yang menghubunginya terlebih dahulu?" Saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin mengalah. Ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti seorang wanita yang mengemis cinta kepada seorang pria, walaupun pria tersebut adalah suaminya sendiri. Ia berpikir bahwa Yunho akan semakin meremehkannya jika ia melakukan hal tersebut.

"Ya sudah jika kau tidak mau melakukannya." Junsu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tasnya. "Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau bersabar saja dan tetaplah berpikiran positif!"

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa semakin kesal. Sahabatnya itu sama sekali tidak bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik, justru sebaliknya, Junsu membuatnya semakin kesal. Mengapa Junsu justru membela Yunho, bukan dirinya? Junsu adalah sahabatnya, bukan sahabat Yunho. "Dasar teman yang tidak setia kawan! Ia bisa seenaknya berbicara seperti itu karena ia tidak mengalaminya."

Jaejoong memarkirkan Lamborghininya di pelataran parkir sebuah komplek sekolah. Ia hendak menjemput putra sulungnya yang duduk di kelas dua sekolah dasar.

"Ibu!" Changmin bergegas menghampiri mobil ibunya saat ia melihat mobil ibunya menampakkan diri di pelataran parkir sekolah. Ia langsung memeluk pinggang ibunya segera setelah ibunya itu keluar dari dalam mobil. "Mengapa ibu lama sekali? Kukira ibu lupa untuk menjemputku."

Jaejoong balas memeluk putranya. "Mana mungkin ibu lupa. Tadi ibu bertemu dengan Bibi Junsu. Kami berbincang-bincang di kafe."

Changmin menggembungkan pipinya. "Huh! Jika sudah bergosip dengan Bibi Junsu, ibu selalu lupa waktu."

Jaejoong tersenyum kaku. "Kami tidak bergosip. Kami hanya berbincang-bincang sebentar."

Changmin memutar bola matanya. Ia sudah sangat mengenal sifat ibunya. Sang ibu selalu lupa waktu jika sudah bergosip dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Ayo, kita pulang!" Jaejoong membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Changmin.

Changmin masuk ke dalam mobil dan memasang sabuk pengamannya. "Bu, kapankah ayah akan pulang?"

Jaejoong berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosinya. Ia tidak boleh menampakkan kekesalannya kepada sang suami di hadapan anaknya. "Ibu tidak mengetahuinya, mungkin sebentar lagi."

"Aku sangat merindukan ayah." Changmin terlihat cemberut.

Jaejoong melihat raut kesedihan pada wajah Changmin. Hal tersebut membuat hatinya ikut terluka. "Kau tidak perlu bersedih. Bukankah masih ada ibu?"

"Ayah sering bermain mobil-mobilan denganku. Apakah ibu juga bisa memainkan mobil-mobilan _remote control?"_ Changmin memandang ibunya.

Jaejoong tidak pernah bermain mobil-mobilan _remote control._ Ia tidak mengetahui cara untuk memainkannya. "Ah, jujur saja ibu tidak bisa memainkannya. Bagaimana jika ibu memasak banyak makanan untukmu? Apakah kau mau?" Ia benar-benar mengetahui cara untuk membujuk putranya.

"Benarkah?" Wajah Changmin yang semula cemberut berubah menjadi ceria seketika.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Tentu saja." Ia tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya ia telah memenangkan hati sang anak.

Changmin memeluk Jaejoong. "Aku menyayangi ibu."

"Ibu akan memasak apa pun yang kau mau," tambah Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin ayam goreng," ujar Changmin.

"Itu mudah." Jaejoong terlihat sangat percaya diri.

"Aku juga menginginkan spaghetti," tambah Changmin. Ia terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Itu juga mudah," balas Jaejoong.

"Aku juga menginginkan sosis bakar, ikan bakar, dan nasi goreng." Changmin terus menambahkan daftar makanan yang ingin ia makan. "Aku juga menginginkan sup kentang, hamburger juga, kebab juga, telur dadar, pai apel, kue coklat,…"

"Sudah sudah sudah! Jangan terlalu banyak! Apakah kau merasa yakin bahwa kau akan sanggup untuk menghabiskannya?" Jaejoong harus segera menghentikan Changmin sebelum putranya tersebut menambah lebih banyak makanan ke dalam daftar makanan yang diinginkannya.

.

.

.

Sebelum pulang ke rumah, Jaejoong bersama Changmin pergi berbelanja bahan makanan. Ia membeli banyak sekali bahan makanan. Ia ingin menyibukkan dirinya dengan memasak untuk anak-anaknya agar ia tidak terus teringat akan suaminya yang tak kunjung pulang.

Jaejoong memakaikan Changmin dan Jiyool apron. Kedua anaknya akan memasak bersamanya. Ia akan memasak sambil mengasuh anak. Kedua anaknya tersebut sangat senang jika ia mengajak mereka bermain di dapur.

"Kita akan membuat kue terlebih dahulu." Jaejoong mulai mencampurkan tepung dan bahan lainnya.

"Aku ingin mengaduknya." Dengan semangat Jiyool, yang baru berusia lima tahun, mengangkat tangannya.

Jaejoong memisahkan sedikit bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue ke dalam mangkuk yang lebih kecil. Ia kemudian memberikan mangkuk tersebut kepada putrinya. Ia juga memberikan Jiyool pengocok telur. "Minnie dan Yoolie boleh mengaduk yang ini."

Changmin dan Jiyool tampak asyik mengaduk-aduk adonan yang berada di dalam mangkuk kecil. Sementara itu, Jaejoong menggunakan _mixer_ untuk mencampurkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue. Ia tersenyum melihat kedua buah hatinya.

Setelah adonan terbentuk, Jaejoong memipihkannya dengan _rolling pin_. "Sekarang kita bisa mencetak kuenya."

"Aku ingin kue berbentuk bintang." Jiyool terlihat sangat antusias.

"Aku ingin yang berbentuk mobil," sahut Changmin.

"Kalian boleh mencetak kuenya dengan bentuk yang kalian inginkan." Tak henti-hentinya Jaejoong tersenyum. Kedua buah hatinya tersebut dapat membuatnya lupa akan kekesalannya kepada sang suami.

Kedua anaknya tampak asyik mencetak adonan kue dengan cetakan beragam bentuk, sehingga Jaejoong dapat dengan leluasa melanjutkan masakannya yang lain. Ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kedua buah hatinya itu.

"Kakak merusak kue milikku." Tiba-tiba Jiyool menangis.

Dengan sigap Jaejoong menghampiri anak-anaknya. "Apakah yang terjadi? Mengapa Jiyoolie menangis?" Ia segera menggendong putrinya.

Wajah Jiyool terlihat merah dan dibanjiri air mata. "Hiks… hiks… Kakak merusakkan kue punyaku." Ia mengadu kepada ibunya.

Jaejoong menatap tajam ke arah Changmin. "Minnie, benarkah kau merusakkan kue milik adikmu?"

Changmin tampak ketakutan. "Aku tidak merusaknya," ujarnya lirih.

Jaejoong bisa melihat adonan kue yang hancur. "Minnie, jangan berbohong! Jika kau tidak merusaknya, mengapa kue-kue itu menjadi hancur?"

Changmin mulai terisak. "Aku tidak sengaja menghancurkannya. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal itu."

Kepala Jaejoong mulai berdenyut. "Minnie, sekarang juga kau harus meminta maaf kepada adikmu karena kau telah menghancurkan kuenya."

Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah sang ibu. "Mengapa aku harus meminta maaf? Aku sama sekali tidak bersalah."

Jaejoong berusaha untuk menahan emosinya. "Bagaimana pun kaulah yang menghancurkan kue milik Jiyoolie."

"Akan tetapi, aku tidak sengaja melakukannya." Changmin bersikeras.

"Minnie, cepat minta maaf sekarang juga!" bentak Jaejoong. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hiks… hiks…" Changmin menangis karena dibentak oleh Jaejoong. Selama ini ibunya tidak pernah marah kepadanya. Sang ibu selalu bersikap lembut dan penyabar, walaupun ia bersikap nakal.

Jiyool melihat sang ibu memarahi kakaknya. Ia merasa ketakutan. Ia pun kembali menangis.

Jaejoong mulai frustasi. Ia menurunkan Jiyool dari gendongannya. Kepalanya semakin terasa sakit karena mendengar tangisan kedua anaknya. Ia pun segera memanggil asisten rumah tangganya untuk menyelesaikan masakannya dan pengasuh untuk menenangkan kedua buah hatinya. Ia sendiri pergi ke kamarnya untuk menenangkan diri.

Jaejoong membuka kotak obat di dalam kamarnya. Ia meminum aspirin untuk meredakan sakit kepalanya. Tidak pernah ia menjadi sekacau ini sebelumnya. Ini semua karena Yunho. Yunholah yang telah membuat pikirannya kacau.

Jaejoong membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit, walaupun tidak sesakit sebelumnya. "Apakah yang terjadi denganku?" Ia menoleh ke tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Sudah sebulan tempat itu tidak ditiduri.

Air mata Jaejoong mulai mengalir, membasahi pipinya. Ia terisak. Ia teringat akan suaminya. Betapa ia sangat merindukan pria itu. "Mengapa kau tidak kunjung pulang? Apakah kau tidak merindukanku dan anak-anak kita?"

Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas bantal. Ia menangis dengan keras. Ia tidak peduli jika anak-anak, pengasuh, dan asisten rumah tangganya mendengar tangisannya. Saat ini ia hanya ingin meluapkan kegundahan hatinya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menangis di dalam kamar selama dua jam. Setelah itu ia tertidur pulas karena kelelahan dan pengaruh obat yang sudah ia minum. Ia baru terbangun pada malam hari.

Saat ini Jaejoong dan kedua anaknya sedang berkumpul di meja makan untuk menikmati makan malam. Matanya terlihat sembab.

"Mengapa tadi ibu menangis?" Changmin memecah keheningan. "Apakah karena aku?" Ia merasa bersalah. Siang tadi ia bisa mendengar ibunya menangis di dalam kamar.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia memaksakan senyuman pada wajahnya. "Tidak, Sayang. Ibu menangis bukan karenamu."

"Apakah karena aku?" Sekarang giliran Jiyool yang berbicara.

Jaejoong membelai kepala putrinya. "Bukan juga." Ia menggeleng.

"Jika bukan karena kami, lalu apakah yang menyebabkan ibu menangis?" tanya Changmin lagi.

Jaejoong merasa tersentuh. Ia merasa terharu karena kedua anaknya ternyata sangat memedulikan dirinya. "Ibu menangis karena ibu sangat merindukan ayah kalian."

"Aku juga sangat merindukan ayah." Jiyool merengut.

"Bu, mengapa ayah belum pulang juga?" Changmin memang anak yang serba ingin tahu.

Hati Jaejoong berdenyut sakit. Ia masih berpikir bahwa suaminya berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. Ia tidak ingin membayangkan suaminya bersama wanita lain, terlalu sakit.

"Mengapa ibu hanya terdiam?" Changmin menuntut sebuah jawaban dari ibunya.

Jaejoong mencoba untuk menahan air matanya. Ia tidak boleh terlihat sedih di hadapan kedua buah hatinya. "Ayah sedang bekerja keras mencari uang untuk kita. Ayah bekerja agar kita bisa makan enak, mengenakan pakaian yang bagus, kalian bisa membeli mainan, dan membayar uang sekolah Changminnie."

"Mengapa ayah harus bekerja terlalu keras? Bukankah uang ayah sudah banyak?" Changmin terlihat sangat polos. "Jika uang ayah habis, ayah bisa memintanya kepada kakek."

Jaejoong menatap putranya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. "Jika terus digunakan, uang ayah juga lama-kelamaan bisa habis. Oleh karena itu, ayah terus bekerja, walaupun uangnya sudah banyak. Minnie juga adalah anak yang pintar, tetapi Minnie juga tetap harus belajar, bukan?"

.

.

.

Seusai makan malam, Jaejoong menemani Changmin belajar, sementara Jiyool bermain dengan pengasuh. Jika Yunho ada di rumah, suaminya itulah yang bermain bersama Jiyool saat ia menemani Changmin belajar atau sebaliknya, mereka bertukar peran.

"Sekarang sudah malam, sudah waktunya kalian tidur." Jaejoong menuntun kedua buah hatinya ke kamar.

Jiyool tampak mengantuk. Ia menguap dan berjalan dengan oleng. Untung saja Jaejoong segera menggendongnya.

Jaejoong menidurkan kedua buah hatinya di tempat tidur mereka masing-masing. Changmin dan Jiyool menempati kamar yang sama. Kamar tersebut cukup besar. Di sisi kiri adalah wilayah kekuasaan Changmin dan didekorasi dengan nuansa pahlawan super, sedangkan di sisi kanan adalah daerah kekuasaan Jiyool yang didekorasi dengan nuansa Hello Kitty.

"Selamat tidur, anak-anakku tersayang!" Jaejoong mengecup kening Changmin dan Jiyool bergantian.

"Bu, maukah ibu membacakan dongeng untukku? Ayah selalu membacakan cerita sebelum tidur." Changmin tidak ingin Jaejoong segera pergi dari kamarnya.

Jaejoong kembali tertegun. Biasanya Yunho membacakan cerita sebelum tidur untuk kedua anak mereka, sedangkan dirinya membuatkan susu untuk Changmin dan Jiyool.

"Baiklah." Setelah meminta asisten rumah tangganya untuk membuatkan susu untuk Changmin, Jaejoong pun naik ke atas tempat tidur Changmin, sedangkan Jiyool sudah terlelap.

"Cerita apa yang kau ingin ibu bacakan?" Jaejoong memilih-milih buku cerita yang berada di lemari buku sebelah tempat tidur Changmin.

"Peter Pan," jawab Changmin.

"Mengapa kau memilih cerita itu?" Jaejoong mengambil buku cerita Peter Pan.

"Karena aku menyukai kisah yang penuh dengan petualangan," jawab Changmin dengan semangat.

Jaejoong pun mulai membacakan cerita Peter Pan untuk Changmin.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terus teringat akan Yunho. Ia tidak berkonsentrasi saat membacakan cerita untuk Changmin. Ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa Changmin sudah lama terlelap.

Jaejoong menutup buku cerita yang ia baca dan menyimpannya kembali di rak buku. Ia kemudian turun dari atas tempat tidur Changmin. Ia bermaksud untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Sekilas ia melirik jam weker di atas meja Changmin. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

Jaejoong berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Ia mencoba untuk tidur. Namun, ia tidak bisa. Tadi siang ia sudah tidur cukup lama.

Jaejoong terus memaksa dirinya untuk tidur. Jika ia terus terjaga, ia akan terus mengingat suaminya. Namun, ia tak kunjung mengantuk. Ia hanya berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur.

Saat sedang berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur, tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa bahwa ia mendengar suara-suara aneh. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia mendengar seseorang sedang berusaha untuk membuka kunci. _"Pencuri?"_

Jaejoong segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengenakan jubah tidurnya. _"Bagaimana bisa pencuri naik kemari? Bukankah gedung ini dijaga ketat oleh para petugas penjaga keamanan?"_ Ia dan keluarganya tinggal di komplek apartemen mewah yang penjagaannya sangat ketat. Tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke dalam gedung.

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak boleh menimbulkan suara. Ia kemudian pergi ke dapur dan mengambil _rolling pin_. Ia akan memukul pencuri tersebut dengan _rolling pin_ tersebut.

Jaejoong mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya. Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju pintu masuk apartemennya. Sebenarnya ia merasa sangat ketakutan. Ia hanyalah seorang wanita. Bagaimana ia akan menghadapi pencuri yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya? Namun, ia merasa bahwa ia harus melindungi keluarganya saat sang kepala keluarga sedang tidak berada di tempat. Ia harus melindungi kedua buah hatinya.

"Rasakan ini!" Jaejoong memukuli orang yang masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ia memukuli orang tersebut bertubi-tubi.

"Aw! Hentikan, Sayang! Ini aku, suamimu." Yunho tampak sangat kesakitan. Mungkin sekarang terdapat benjolan di kepalanya karena pukulan yang dilancarkan oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berhenti memukuli Yunho setelah ia mengenali suaminya tersebut. "Yunho? Mengapa kau masuk seperti seorang pencuri?"

Yunho memandang istrinya dengan heran. "Pencuri? Aku menggunakan kunci. Bagaimana bisa kau menyebutku seperti pencuri? Pencuri tidak akan masuk dengan menggunakan kunci."

Jaejoong menurunkan _rolling pin_ yang dipegangnya. "Kau pulang pada malam hari dengan mengendap-endap, bagaimana aku tidak menyebutmu seperti pencuri?"

"Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam. Aku tidak ingin kedatanganku membangunkan siapa pun." Yunho membawa kopernya masuk.

Hampir tengah malam? Itu artinya hari akan segera berganti. Mereka melewatkan hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka begitu saja. Jaejoong kembali merasa sedih. Emosinya kembali muncul ke permukaan. "Mengapa kau baru pulang sekarang?"

Yunho memandang istrinya dengan heran. Mengapa istrinya terlihat marah? Ia sama sekali tidak merasa bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan. "Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau marah? Apakah kau sedang datang bulan?"

Jaejoong merasakan nafasnya mulai sesak. Ia harus bisa mengendalikan diri. "Kau sama sekali tidak memberitahuku kapan kau akan pulang."

Dengan santainya Yunho menarik kopernya ke kamar. "Aku tidak tahu kapan tepatnya pekerjaanku akan selesai."

Jaejoong mengikuti suaminya ke kamar. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama di Eropa?"

"Tentu saja bekerja." Yunho melepaskan sepatunya. "Apakah kau tidak berniat untuk membantuku melepaskan sepatu dan jasku?"

Emosi Jaejoong semakin meningkat. "Lakukan saja sendiri!"

Yunho berhenti membuka sepatunya dan memandang ke arah istrinya. "Mengapa kau marah-marah? Apakah yang terjadi?" Ia mendekati istrinya dan mencoba untuk menyentuh Jaejoong. Namun, Jaejoong menepis tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya.

Yunho sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang dihadapinya. Ia berusaha menenangkan istrinya dengan merayu wanita itu. "Ada apa, Sayang? Apakah ada yang membuatmu kesal?" Ia memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dari belakang dan mengulum telinga kanan Jaejoong.

"Lepaskan aku!" Jaejoong meronta.

Yunho menjadi semakin bingung. Apakah istrinya ini kesurupan? Ia tidak pernah melihat Jaejoong yang seperti itu. Apa saja yang telah terjadi selama ia pergi?

Jaejoong menangis. "Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi."

Kebingungan Yunho sudah berada pada puncaknya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Jaejoong dan membalikkan tubuh istrinya itu untuk menghadapnya. "Matamu sembab. Apakah tadi kau menangis?"

"Memang apa pedulimu jika aku menangis?" teriak Jaejoong.

"Ssst! Jangan terlalu keras! Nanti anak-anak terbangun." Yunho masih terlihat santai dalam menghadapi istrinya.

"Kau memang tidak berperasaan. Kau bahkan tidak berusaha untuk membuatku berhenti menangis." Jaejoong terus meracau.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang membuatmu menangis. Jadi, bagaimana aku bisa menghentikannya?" raut wajah Yunho terlihat polos.

Raut wajah Yunho yang seperti itu membuat Jaejoong menjadi semakin kesal. "Tidakkah kau menyadari bahwa aku menangis karenamu?"

Yunho masih kebingungan. "Mengapa kau menangis karena diriku? Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

"Aku menangis bukan karena mengkhawatirkanmu, melainkan karena aku marah kepadamu." Jaejoong tidak habis pikir mengapa suaminya itu tidak mengerti juga. Apakah suaminya itu berpura-pura bodoh?

Yunho memandang istrinya dengan serius. "Mengapa kau marah kepadaku? Memangnya kesalahan apa yang telah kuperbuat, sehingga kau marah besar seperti ini?"

Jaejoong tertawa mengejek. Suaminya ini masih saja berpura-pura tidak mengerti. "Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu, Jung Yunho! Kau berselingkuh di belakangku, bukan? Kau bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain di Eropa."

"Apa?" Yunho tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong menuduhnya berselingkuh?

"Mengaku saja! Kau tidak perlu merahasiakannya dariku. Jika kau mau, kau bisa menceraikanku." Jaejoong mulai menangis lagi. Sesungguhnya ia merasa tidak rela jika harus bercerai dengan suaminya. Bagaimana pun ia sangat mencintai Yunho, ayah dari anak-anaknya.

Yunho mulai frustasi karena Jaejoong menuduhnya tanpa alasan. "Bagaimana bisa kau membicarakan perceraian pada hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita?"

Jaejoong menatap suaminya. Ia mengira bahwa suaminya lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. "Kau mengingatnya."

"Mengingat apa? Ulang tahun pernikahan kita?" Yunho membalas tatapan Jaejoong. "Tentu saja aku mengingatnya. Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan hari bersejarah kita."

Jaejoong menghapus air matanya. "Aku mengira bahwa kau tidak mengingatnya. Kau sama sekali tidak menghubungiku untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pernikahan."

"Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu karena aku sedang berada di dalam pesawat." Yunho memberi tahu Jaejoong. Mengapa hal tersebut tidak terpikirkan oleh Jaejoong? Istrinya tersebut justru menuduhnya yang bukan-bukan. "Aku harus tiba hari ini agar kita sempat merayakannya, walaupun hari ini tinggal tersisa satu jam." Ia melirik jam dinding.

Jaejoong tersenyum malu. Ia sudah berpikir macam-macam tentang suaminya.

"Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan hadiah untukmu." Yunho membongkar kopernya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna krem yang dihiasi pita berwarna merah muda.

"Apa ini?" Jaejoong tidak merasa sedih lagi.

"Bukalah!" Yunho tersenyum manis kepada istrinya.

Jaejoong merasa sangat gugup. Kira-kira apakah yang diberikan oleh Yunho untuknya tahun ini? Tahun lalu ia mendapatkan jam tangan berlapis emas, dua tahun yang lalu ia mendapatkan mobil baru, sedangkan tiga tahun yang lalu ia mendapatkan kalung berlian dari suaminya itu. Yunho selalu memberinya hadiah mahal. Apakah tahun ini Yunho akan menghadiahinya sebuah villa, voucher belanja di butik ternama, atau paket perjalanan ke luar negeri?

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka kotak hadiahnya. Ia tercengang saat ia melihat isi kotak tersebut. Hadiah tersebut tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Hadiah ini berbeda dari hadiah-hadiah Yunho sebelumnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan, Sayang!" Senyuman masih melekat pada wajah Yunho. Ia kemudian mengecup pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih memandangi isi kotak tersebut dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Mengapa kau memberikan benda ini kepadaku sebagai hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan kita?"

Yunho ikut menatap isi kotak tersebut. "Memangnya kenapa? Apakah ada yang salah dengan hadiahku ini? Aku membelinya di Paris? Apakah kau tidak menyukainya?"

Jaejoong beralih menatap suaminya. "Mengapa kau membelikanku pakaian dalam berwarna merah menyala sebagai hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan?"

"Apakah kau tidak menyukai warnanya?" Yunho memegangi dagunya. "Warnanya memang terlalu mencolok, tetapi aku suka jika kau mengenakannya, terlihat seksi." Ia mengedipkan matanya kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. "Jadi, apakah kau menginginkan aku untuk mengenakannya?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Yunho polos. "Untuk apa aku membelinya jika bukan untuk kau pakai?"

Kesabaran Jaejoong benar-benar sedang diuji. "Malam ini juga?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk melihatnya melekat di tubuhmu yang indah." Yunho tampak sangat antusias.

Wajah Jaejoong berubah merah seketika. Ia merasa sangat malu. Ia tidak mau mengenakannya di hadapan Yunho.

"Mengapa kau terdiam? Apakah kau sedang datang bulan, sehingga kau tidak bisa mengenakannya malam ini?" tanya Yunho.

Wajah Jaejoong semakin memerah. Ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong. Ia berusaha menatap mata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman dipandangi seperti itu oleh Yunho. Wajahnya kini benar-benar merah, seperti warna pakaian dalam pemberian Yunho. Ia pun berlari ke kamar mandi untuk menghindari tatapan Yunho. "Baiklah, aku akan mengenakannya. Jangan mengintip!"

Jaejoong mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Ia memandangi pakaian dalam berwarna merah itu sesaat. "Apakah aku benar-benar harus mengenakannya?" Ia melepaskan jubah tidurnya, kemudian gaun tidurnya. Ia mengganti pakaian dalam yang sedang dikenakannya dengan pakaian dalam berwarna merah itu. "Rasanya nyaman saat mengenakannya. Mungkin karena pakaian dalam ini buatan Paris. Aduh, mengapa aku harus mengenakannya? Aku merasa malu. Sudah sebulan aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku merasa canggung, lagipula untuk apa dipakai jika nanti juga akan ditanggalkan?"

Jaejoong merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang. "Mengapa aku merasa gugup? Ia adalah suamiku. Aku bahkan sudah memiliki dua orang anak darinya."

Yunho sudah menanggalkan pakaiannya. Ia kini hanya memakai celana pendek. "Sayang, mengapa kau lama sekali? Apakah kau kesulitan untuk mengenakannya? Apakah kau memerlukan bantuanku?"

Jaejoong menjadi panik saat mendengar suara Yunho. "Aduh, bagaimana ini? Ia sudah menungguku." Ia memeriksa penampilannya di hadapan cermin sekali lagi. Ia melepaskan jepitan pada rambutnya, sehingga rambut panjangnya kini tergerai.

Jaejoong perlahan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Kepalanya masih tertunduk.

Yunho terpana melihat bidadari di hadapannya. Sudah sebulan ia tidak melihat bidadarinya itu. "Indahnya."

Jaejoong semakin tersipu malu oleh pujian Yunho. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan karena ia hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. "Yunho," ujarnya lirih.

"Ya, Sayang?" Yunho sama sekali belum mengedipkan matanya. Ia menghampiri bidadarinya itu.

Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya saat Yunho sudah berada di hadapannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya.

" _Aw, seksinya!"_ Yunho tidak tahan oleh godaan Jaejoong. Ia memandangi bibir Jaejoong yang merah merekah. Ingin sekali ia merasakan bibir tersebut.

Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho dengan mata bulatnya. Ia tinggal menunggu waktu untuk diterkam oleh beruang tampannya.

Yunho sudah merasakan benda yang terletak di antara kedua kakinya mengeras. Ia sudah tidak tahan untuk menyentuh bidadarinya itu. Ia pun seketika menggendong Jaejoong dan membaringkan wanita itu di atas tempat tidur.

Yunho menatap wajah istrinya yang cantik. Ia melihat rona pada wajah Jaejoong. Ia tiba-tiba teringat akan malam pengantinnya dengan Jaejoong. Malam itu wajah Jaejoong juga merona karena malu. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Sayang."

Jaejoong berusaha menghindari tatapan Yunho. Ia merasa malu.

Yunho membelai perut Jaejoong yang terekspos. Ia merasakan halusnya kulit Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasakan getaran saat Yunho menyentuh kulitnya. Sudah sebulan ia tidak merasakan sentuhan seperti ini.

Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong. Ia mencium istrinya dengan lembut. "Rasanya manis seperti biasanya."

Jaejoong tidak merespon. Ia terlalu malu untuk melakukan hal sekecil apa pun.

Yunho mencium Jaejoong lagi. Ia benar-benar merindukan rasa bibir Jaejoong.

"Eung…" Jaejoong mendesah.

Yunho membelai paha kanan bagian luar Jaejoong. Jarinya bergerak menelusuri paha Jaejoong dari lutut sampai ke pangkal paha dengan sangat pelan. Ia melakukannya selama beberapa kali dan pada akhirnya jarinya memainkan karet pinggang celana dalam Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Ia menikmati setiap sentuhan Yunho pada kulitnya.

"Sayang, sepertinya terlalu cepat jika kita langsung masuk ke permainan inti. Bagaimana jika kita melakukan beberapa pemanasan?" usul Yunho.

"Pemanasan seperti apa?" Jaejoong tidak mengerti. _"Bukankah sekarang kami sedang melakukan pemanasan?"_

"Menurutku terlalu cepat untuk menanggalkan pakaian dalam ini dari tubuhmu. Aku ingin lebih lama lagi melihatnya melekat di tubuhmu. Bagaimana jika kau menari erotis dan menunjukkan keseksian tubuhmu dengan pakaian dalam tersebut?" Yunho menyeringai.

"Apa?" Jaejoong bangun dari tempat tidur. Perkataan suaminya itu benar-benar sulit untuk dipercaya. Apa yang terjadi kepada Yunho selama di Eropa? "Dasar mesum!"

"Wajar saja jika aku mesum. Sudah sebulan aku tidak melihat dan menyentuhmu. Aku hanya bisa membayangkanmu setiap malam." Yunho membela diri. "Lekuk tubuhmu, halusnya kulitmu, ah, malam ini aku bisa merasakannya lagi."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tajam. "Apakah kau terlalu banyak menonton film porno saat sedang berada di luar negeri?"

Yunho tersenyum lebar. "Film porno yang kutonton bukan film porno sembarangan. Bintangnya adalah kau dan aku."

"Apa?" Jaejoong terkejut bukan main. "Kapankah kau merekamnya? Bagaimana jika ada yang melihatnya? Bahaya jika anak-anak kita sampai tidak sengaja melihat hal tersebut."

"Tenang, Sayang! Aku tidak seceroboh itu." Yunho berusaha untuk menenangkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mulai emosi lagi. "Hapus video itu sekarang juga!"

"Aku akan menghapusnya jika kau menari untukku," ujar Yunho santai.

"Aku tidak bisa menari!" teriak Jaejoong.

"Kau hanya perlu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhmu," balas Yunho.

"Aku tidak mau." Jaejoong cemberut. Ia memalingkan tubuhnya.

"Mengapa? Sebagai seorang istri seharusnya kau melayani suamimu dengan baik." Yunho mengambil telepon selulernya. "Aku akan menghapusnya jika kau mau menari untukku."

Wajah Jaejoong kini memerah karena marah. Ia berusaha untuk merebut ponsel Yunho. "Kemarikan! Aku akan menghapusnya sendiri." Namun, sayang sekali lengan Yunho lebih panjang daripada lengannya. Ia tidak bisa menggapainya.

"Menari dulu untukku." Yunho masih tidak mau mengalah.

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya. "Mengapa kau kejam sekali kepadaku malam ini? Selama ini kau selalu bersikap lembut, romantis, dan memenuhi semua permintaanku."

"Sekarang giliranmu yang harus memenuhi permintaanku, lagipula permintaanku tidak terlalu sulit untuk kaupenuhi." Yunho terdengar kecewa karena Jaejoong tidak mau memenuhi permintaannya.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan kekecewaan pada nada bicara Yunho. Kini ia menjadi bimbang. Pada hari yang istimewa ini ia tidak ingin bertengkar dengan suaminya, sudah cukup ia merasakan kekesalan sepanjang hari. "Baiklah, jika itu yang kauinginkan." Ia berdiri dan mulai meliukkan tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar merasa malu.

Yunho sangat terkejut. Ia tidak mengira bahwa Jaejoong benar-benar akan melakukannya. Permintaannya itu hanya sebuah candaan untuk menggoda istrinya.

Jaejoong tidak berani menatap Yunho. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menari. Ini sungguh memalukan.

Yunho sama sekali tidak mengedipkan matanya. Tarian Jaejoong yang berantakan membuatnya terangsang. Akan tetapi, ia masih bisa merasakan bahwa Jaejoong merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Raut wajah Jaejoong menyatakan demikian. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah memaksa istrinya tersebut. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Sepertinya ia sudah sangat keterlaluan. Ia pun menghampiri Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa ketakutan saat Yunho mendekat. _"Apakah yang akan ia lakukan?"_

Tiba-tiba Yunho mendekap istrinya itu. Ia mencium puncak kepala istrinya itu dan membelai rambutnya. "Sudahlah, aku hanya bercanda!"

Jaejoong merasa nyaman berada dalam pelukan Yunho. Ia merindukan hal ini. Ia rindu berada dalam pelukan Yunho.

Yunho membawa istrinya kembali ke atas tempat tidur. Ia memandang wajah istrinya lekat.

"Apakah kau tidak menyukainya? Tarianku sangat buruk, bukan?" Jaejoong terlihat murung. Ia berpikir bahwa Yunho merasa kecewa kepadanya.

Yunho tersenyum. Ia menggeleng. "Tarianmu memang sangat buruk, tetapi aku sangat menyukainya."

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia tidak tahu apakah Yunho sedang memujinya atau mencelanya.

Yunho menghela nafas. "Kupikir kau akan tampil seksi dan ganas malam ini. Akan tetapi, kau mengejutkanku dengan sikapmu yang polos dan pemalu."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan bingung. "Apakah itu sesuatu yang buruk?" Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan perasaan cemas.

Yunho menggeleng. "Dirimu yang malam ini mengingatkanku akan dirimu pada sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kau sangat pemalu pada malam itu. Wajahmu tak henti-hentinya merona." Ia tersenyum saat mengingat kembali masa lalu. "Aku sudah membayangkan bahwa malam ini akan menjadi sebuah malam yang panas. Kita berdua bercinta dengan sangat liar dan penuh gairah. Namun, sepertinya aku akan mengubah rencanaku. Kita akan bercinta dengan sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan." Ia mencium Jaejoong dengan sangat lembut.

Jaejoong masih malu-malu. Ia belum berani untuk membalas ciuman Yunho. Ia sendiri juga merasa heran mengapa ia menjadi sangat pemalu malam ini. Ia dan Yunho sudah menikah selama sepuluh tahun. Mengapa ia merasa sangat canggung dan malu malam ini?

"Kau bahkan tidak berani untuk membalas ciumanku." Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong semakin dekat.

"Aku pun tidak mengerti mengapa aku seperti ini," ujar Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak perlu bingung dan menjelaskannya kepadaku, Sayang. Kita nikmati saja malam ini." Yunho mencium Jaejoong lagi. Selama beberapa menit ia hanya mencium Jaejoong. Ia tidak ingin terburu-buru. Ia menunggu sampai Jaejoong mulai memanas.

Jaejoong mulai mengeluarkan lenguhan dan desahan lembut. Rupanya ia sudah mulai terbawa suasana.

Yunho menyeringai saat Jaejoong mulai mendesah. Ia mulai meraba-raba tubuh Jaejoong.

Tubuh Jaejoong menjadi sangat sensitif malam ini, seakan-akan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia disentuh oleh seorang pria. Tadi siang rasanya ia ingin sekali mencincang suaminya, tetapi malam ini ia dalam keadaan tidak berdaya di bawah kekuasaan Yunho. Suaminya itu memang selalu mempunyai cara untuk menaklukkan dirinya.

Yunho mulai menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Jaejoong. Ia mengisap-isap kulit leher Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Jari-jarinya meremas sprei.

Ciuman Yunho berpindah pada bahu dan kemudian dada. Kedua tangannya memegangi pinggul Jaejoong.

Nafas Jaejoong mulai memburu. Keringat mulai keluar dari pori-porinya. Ia mulai merasakan panas. "Yunho!"

"Ya, Sayang?" Yunho menciumi dada bagian atas Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Ia menggigit bibirnya.

Yunho menelusupkan tangannya pada punggung Jaejoong. Ia mulai membuka pengait bra Jaejoong satu-persatu. Ia melakukannya dengan perlahan. "Sayang sekali, bra barumu ini harus dilepas."

Wajah Jaejoong semakin memerah saat branya terlepas dan dadanya terekspos. Ingin sekali ia menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya, tetapi hal itu tidak ada gunanya.

Yunho menciumi payudara Jaejoong. Ciumannya sejauh ini masih lembut.

Jaejoong mulai merasa sesak. Ia sedikit kesulitan untuk bernafas.

Yunho meremas sisi kedua payudara Jaejoong dengan lembut, menghasilkan rintihan dari mulut Jaejoong. "Apakah kau menikmatinya, Sayang?"

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Ia masih merasa malu.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Aku tahu bahwa kau sangat menyukainya, Sayang." Yunho lagi-lagi menyeringai.

Jaejoong benar-benar tidak berdaya. Ia hanya bisa menggumamkan nama suaminya. "Yunho!"

Yunho meningkatkan temponya. Ia tidak lagi selembut sebelumnya. Ia mengisap-isap payudara Jaejoong dengan sedikit kasar. Ia bahkan menggigit pelan payudara Jaejoong.

Jaejoong meremas sprei semakin erat. Ia mulai menendang-nendangkan kakinya.

"Sabar, Sayang! Ini belum seberapa." Tangan Yunho mulai bergerilya di tubuh bagian bawah Jaejoong. Ia membelai paha Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Haaa… haa…" Jaejoong berusaha untuk mengendalikan nafasnya. Ia tercekat saat tangan Yunho tidak sengaja menyentuh organ kewanitaannya.

Yunho memainkan lidahnya di sekitar areola Jaejoong. Sesekali ia menyentuh puting Jaejoong dengan lidahnya. Matanya yang tajam memerhatikan raut wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mulai merasakan cairan membasahi celana dalamnya. Sentuhan-sentuhan Yunho membuatnya mabuk.

Yunho beralih pada tubuh bagian bawah Jaejoong. Ia menurunkan celana dalam Jaejoong perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit daerah pribadi Jaejoong mulai tampak di hadapannya.

Jaejoong mengatupkan kedua kakinya. Ia menutupnya rapat-rapat. Kakinya benar-benar menengang.

Yunho perlahan membuka kaki Jaejoong. Dua jarinya membuka bibir vagina Jaejoong. Cairan masih mengalir dengan cukup deras dari dalam lubangnya.

Jaejoong menggertakkan giginya. Ia mengantisipasi hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Yunho menemukan klitoris Jaejoong. Ia kemudian mengisapnya tanpa aba-aba.

"Aaaaahhh!" Jaejoong berteriak dengan spontan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho akan melakukan hal tersebut. "Yunho!" Ia meremas-remas rambut Yunho. Kakinya menendang-nendang lagi. Ia menekan kepala Yunho, seakan-akan ia meminta Yunho untuk mengisap klitorisnya lebih kuat.

Yunho terus mengisap klitoris Jaejoong. Jarinya mulai masuk ke dalam lubang Jaejoong. Ia merasakan basah dan hangatnya lubang tersebut. Sepertinya mereka sudah siap untuk melakukan permainan inti.

Jaejoong merasa sedikit kecewa saat Yunho tidak lagi mengisap klitorisnya. Ia memandang Yunho yang sedang melepaskan celana pendeknya.

"Apakah kau merindukan Yunnie kecil?" goda Yunho. Ia tampak sangat percaya diri. "Yunnie kecil sudah tidak sabar untuk bermain di dalam goa sempit kesukaannya."

Jaejoong hanya berbaring. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas. Ia hanya bisa pasrah.

Yunho mengambil tempat di antara kedua kaki Jaejoong. Ia mengocok juniornya sebentar dan mengarahkannya pada target.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat Yunho melakukan penetrasi. Ia menyukai sensasi saat dinding bagian dalamnya dipaksa untuk melebar. Ia sangat menyukainya. "Hmmm…" Ia menggumam.

"Sudah mulai terbiasa, hmm?" Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong, sementara batangnya terus mendorong masuk.

Jaejoong menekan pinggul Yunho, seakan-akan membantu Yunho untuk melakukan penetrasi lebih dalam lagi. Ia sudah tidak secanggung sebelumnya.

"Aaah!" Yunho menghela nafas saat batangnya sudah tertanam sempurna. Ia memandang wajah Jaejoong sekali lagi. Ia tidak melihat rasa sakit dari raut wajah Jaejoong. Ia pun dengan percaya diri mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Jaejoong sudah kembali pada dirinya yang biasa. Ia sudah tidak menjadi gadis pemalu lagi. Ia ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya seirama dengan gerakan Yunho.

Tempat tidur mulai berderit seiring meningkatnya tempo permainan mereka. Sepertinya tempat tidur mereka sudah harus diganti dengan yang baru. Selama sepuluh tahun ini mereka sudah beberapa kali mengganti tempat tidur mereka. Biasanya hal tersebut akan diiringi oleh pergantian seluruh furnitur di apartemen mereka. Sang nyonya rumah sangat suka mendekorasi tempat tinggal mereka.

Yunho akhirnya mencapai orgasmenya. Ia benar-benar merasa puas. Penantian selama sebulan sudah terbayarkan. Wanitanya itu selalu bisa memenuhi kepuasannya. Ia bertumpu pada kedua telapak tangannya sambil memandangi makhluk cantik di bawahnya. "Luar biasa!"

Jaejoong balas menatap suaminya dengan kedua matanya yang bulat. Tatapan matanya terlihat polos, padahal di dalamnya penuh dengan gairah.

Setelah menstabilkan nafasnya dan mengumpulkan sedikit energi, Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala tempat tidur. Ia menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk di antara kedua kakinya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku ingin berbicara banyak denganmu."

Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada Yunho. Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawah mereka. Ia tidak peduli bahwa tubuh bagian atas mereka tidak tertutupi. "Besok kau tidak akan pergi bekerja, bukan? Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama seharian."

Yunho menggeleng. "Tidak, besok aku ingin tidur seharian. Sudah tiga hari tiga malam aku tidak tidur. Kita berbicara sekarang saja."

Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang. "Mengapa bisa demikian?"

"Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan cepat agar aku bisa pulang sebelum ulang tahun pernikahan kita terlewat," ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong merasa bersalah. Ia sudah menuduh suaminya yang bukan-bukan, padahal suaminya itu sedang bekerja keras demi merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka.

"Sulit sekali meyakinkan mereka untuk bekerja sama dengan kita. Berkali-kali mereka menolak proposal kerja sama yang kuajukan. Aku pun harus merevisi proposal tersebut." Yunho mulai bercerita. "Sebulan ini benar-benar terasa berat untuk kujalani, apalagi tidak adanya dirimu dan anak-anak kita yang menjadi penyemangat bagiku."

"Maafkan aku!" Jaejoong merasa bahwa dirinya harus meminta maaf kepada Yunho. "Aku sudah menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan hanya karena kau jarang menghubungiku. Aku mengira bahwa kau berselingkuh dengan wanita lain di sana. Kukira kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi."

"Apa?" Yunho cukup terkejut oleh pengakuan Jaejoong. "Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu? Cintaku kepadamu tidak pernah berkurang, apalagi lenyap, walaupun kita berdua sudah banyak berubah, tidak seperti dulu lagi."

"Kini aku menyadari bahwa aku telah berbuat salah dengan berprasangka buruk kepadamu. Oleh karena itu, aku memohon maaf kepadamu. Apakah kau mau memaafkanku?" Jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa marah kepadamu, mungkin karena aku sangat mencintaimu," ujar Yunho. "Sebenarnya dalam pikiranku pun sempat terlintas pikiran negatif. Walaupun kita saling mencintai, jarak dan waktu membuat kita merasa bahwa hubungan kita tidak aman. Satu bulan adalah waktu yang cukup lama. Setelah dua minggu terlewati aku mulai mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Apakah kau baik-baik saja dan tetap setia menungguku?"

Jaejoong juga cukup terkejut oleh pengakuan Yunho, ternyata Yunho juga sempat memiliki prasangka buruk kepada dirinya. Ia merasa sedih.

"Aku mencoba untuk menepis pikiran negatif tersebut. Namun, selalu saja muncul alasan untuk khawatir. Kau adalah wanita yang sangat cantik. Mungkin saja pria lain memanfaatkan ketidakhadiran diriku untuk merayumu," lanjut Yunho.

"Apakah kau berpikir bahwa aku adalah seorang wanita yang mudah untuk dirayu?" Jaejoong menatap suaminya.

"Kau adalah wanita muda yang penuh dengan gairah dan sudah lama tidak disentuh oleh suamimu. Bagaimana aku tidak berpikiran buruk?" balas Yunho.

"Apakah kau meragukan cintaku kepadamu?" Mata Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Entahlah, Jaejoong." Yunho meremas-remas rambutnya. "Aku sempat bertanya-tanya, mengapa kau menerima cintaku dan mau menikah denganku?"

Jujur saja Jaejoong merasa tersinggung oleh perkataan Yunho. Secara tidak langsung Yunho mengatakan kepadanya bahwa pria tersebut meragukan ketulusan cintanya. "Tentu saja aku mau menjalin hubungan dan menikah denganmu karena kau adalah anak orang kaya. Kekayaan keluargamu sangat melimpah, tidak akan habis selama tujuh keturunan. Dengan menjadi istrimu aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan masa depanku dan anak-anakku kelak." Suaranya terdengar parau. "Kau juga memilihku karena kecantikanku, bukan?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kau adalah gadis tercantik di kampus. Aku merasa sangat bangga karena aku bisa mendapatkan dirimu. Apakah kau ingat saat pertama kali kita berjumpa? Saat itu aku datang ke kampus untuk menjemput Jihye. Aku mengendarai mobil _sport-_ ku yang baru saat itu. Semua mahasiswa tampak tercengang dan memandang ke arah mobilku yang melaju dengan lambat. Di antara kerumunan para mahasiswa itu, aku melihat sesosok gadis yang sangat cantik, gadis tercantik yang pernah kulihat."

"Kau menghentikan mobilmu beberapa meter di depanku. Kau pun keluar dari dalam mobilmu dan berjalan dengan angkuhnya, menyingkirkan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarku." Jaejoong menyambung cerita Yunho. "Kau pun berhenti tepat di hadapanku."

" _Perkenalkan, aku adalah Jung Yunho."_

Yunho tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian itu. "Kau memandangku dengan matamu yang bulat. Kau tampak terpana melihatku."

" _A… aku adalah Kim Jaejoong. Salam kenal!"_

"Raut wajahmu langsung berubah setelah itu," lanjut Jaejoong. "Wajah angkuhmu berubah lembut dan kau menatapku dengan lekat." Ia kemudian terkekeh. "Kau pasti terpesona oleh kecantikanku dan suaraku yang indah."

Yunho memutar bahu Jaejoong agar Jaejoong melihat ke arahnya. "Tahukah kau mengapa raut wajahku berubah setelah kau memberitahukan namamu kepadaku?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho penasaran. "Mengapa? Apakah namaku mengingatkanmu kepada seseorang?"

Yunho tersenyum. "Salah satu juniorku mengatakan kepadaku bahwa ada seorang mahasiswi di jurusan akuntansi yang selama tiga tahun berturut-turut mendapatkan predikat sebagai mahasiswa terbaik. Mahasiswi tersebut bernama Kim Jaejoong. Juniorku menceritakan bagaimana seorang mahasiswa yang berasal dari keluarga miskin berusaha dengan sangat keras untuk mendapatkan predikat tersebut agar ia bisa mendapatkan beasiswa."

Jaejoong menunduk. Ia terkenang akan kehidupannya dulu. Keluarganya bukanlah keluarga yang berada. Hidup mereka sangat pas-pasan. Ayahnya hanyalah seorang buruh pabrik dan ibunya berjualan sayuran di pasar.

Jaejoong selalu meraih peringkat pertama di sekolah. Dengan begitu setiap tahunnya ia akan mendapatkan beasiswa dari sekolah. Ia tidak ingin membebani kedua orang tuanya. Oleh karena itu, ia harus belajar jauh lebih keras daripada siswa yang lain.

" _Jaejoongie, biaya masuk perguruan tinggi sangat mahal. Ibu merasa tidak yakin bahwa ayahmu akan sanggup untuk membayar biaya kuliahmu." Dengan berat hati Ny. Kim mengatakan hal tersebut kepada putrinya. "Sebaiknya kau tidak mengatakan keinginanmu untuk melanjutkan sekolah kepada ayahmu. Kau mengetahui sendiri bagaimana sifat ayahmu. Ia pasti akan berusaha untuk mewujudkan keinginanmu itu." Ia mengetahui bahwa putrinya memiliki semangat belajar yang tinggi. Ia pun ingin putrinya tersebut melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, apalagi Jaejoong adalah seorang anak yang sangat pintar. Akan tetapi, ia tidak ingin membebani suaminya yang selama ini sudah bekerja keras membanting tulang untuk menghidupi keluarga mereka._

 _Jaejoong terisak. Ia tidak ingin menghentikan langkahnya begitu saja. Ia ingin terus belajar dan menuntut ilmu. "A… aku sudah menabung selama bertahun-tahun." Ia membongkar celengannya di hadapan sang ibu. "Lihatlah, Bu! Dengan uang ini aku akan membayar uang masuk perguruan tinggi. Uangnya pasti cukup karena aku tidak pernah sekali pun membongkarnya." Ia mulai menghitung recehan yang berserakan. Semangatnya untuk melanjutkan sekolah tidak surut sedikit pun._

 _Ny. Kim tidak sanggup melihat putrinya. Ia merasa sangat sedih. Selama bertahun-tahun putrinya itu menabung di dalam celengan dan tidak pernah sekali pun mengusik uang yang berada di dalamnya. Namun, hari ini celengan tersebut akhirnya harus dibongkar. "Mungkin kau bisa membayar biaya masuk dengan uang itu, tetapi bagaimana untuk selanjutnya? Kau harus membayar uang kuliah setiap semester dan itu tidak sedikit. Biaya kuliah jauh lebih mahal daripada biaya sekolah. Dari mana kita akan mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu? Dengan pekerjaan ayahmu sebagai buruh pabrik dan penghasilan ibu berjualan sayuran di pasar, kita tidak akan bisa mengumpulkan uang sebanyak itu."_

" _Aku akan bekerja sambil kuliah," ujar Jaejoong dengan penuh semangat._

" _Jika kau bekerja, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Kau harus membagi waktu untuk bekerja dan belajar," balas Ny. Kim._

" _Kalau begitu, aku akan belajar dengan jauh lebih giat dari sebelumnya agar aku bisa mendapatkan beasiswa." Jaejoong tidak kehabisan akal._

" _Universitas yang kau pilih adalah salah satu dari universitas terbaik yang ada di negeri ini. Siswa-siswa terbaik berkumpul di sana. Apakah kau akan sanggup untuk bersaing dengan mereka?" Ny. Kim tampak khawatir. "Sampai SMA kau memang selalu menjadi yang terbaik, tetapi sainganmu di perguruan tinggi jauh lebih hebat."_

" _Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin jika kita berusaha." Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa takut untuk bersaing dengan yang lainnya._

 _Ny. Kim bergidik melihat senyuman yang terukir pada wajah putrinya. Putrinya itu sama sekali tidak mengenal kata menyerah._

" _Ada apa ini?" Tn. Kim baru pulang dari pabrik tempatnya bekerja. Ia melihat uang receh berserakan di atas meja. "Mengapa tiba-tiba kau membongkar celenganmu?"_

 _Jaejoong dan Ny. Kim saling menatap. Mereka tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan keinginan Jaejoong untuk melanjutkan sekolah dari Tn. Kim._

"Pada awalnya aku merasa sangat tidak percaya diri untuk meraih hal tersebut. Ibuku benar. Perkuliahan di perguruan tinggi jauh berbeda dengan kegiatan belajar mengajar di sekolah." Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Di bangku kuliah kita dituntut untuk belajar lebih mandiri. Semuanya menjadi terasa lebih sulit. Aku datang ke kampus itu dengan semangat yang berapi-api. Namun, semangat tersebut langsung padam pada hari pertama kuliah. Aku menjadi ragu. Aku merasa tidak yakin bahwa aku akan bisa meraih predikat mahasiswa terbaik. Mereka semua sangat pintar. Mereka juga diuntungkan oleh fasilitas-fasilitas yang mereka miliki di rumah."

"Akan tetapi, pada akhirnya kau bisa mencapai predikat tersebut." Raut wajah Yunho menunjukkan kekagumannya kepada Jaejoong. "Kau menjadi mahasiswa terbaik selama empat tahun berturut-turut. Selama kau berkuliah di sana, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu."

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Apakah kau mengetahui siapa yang mengembalikan semangatku yang telah jatuh?"

Yunho menjadi penasaran. "Siapa?"

"Hmm…" Jaejoong menggumam. "Aku mendengar teman-teman sekelasku membicarakan seorang senior di jurusan manajemen yang baru saja lulus. Senior tersebut tampaknya sangat terkenal dan menjadi buah bibir. Ia menjadi mahasiswa terbaik selama empat tahun berturut-turut dan langsung mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliah S2 di luar negeri. Jika senior itu bisa melakukannya, mengapa aku tidak? Seketika semangatku pun bangkit kembali."

Yunho tercengang. "Siapakah nama seniormu itu?"

"Jung Yunho," jawab Jaejoong. "Aku merasa sangat kesal saat aku melihat pria kaya yang angkuh memamerkan mobil mewahnya di kampus. Aku semakin merasa mual melihat wajah angkuhnya saat berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Namun, jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak saat pria itu menyebutkan namanya. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya saat itu. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku bisa bertemu dengan senior yang kukagumi."

Yunho tertawa. "Setelah juniorku itu menceritakan prestasi seorang mahasiswi bernama Kim Jaejoong itu, seketika aku langsung mengaguminya. Kupikir gadis itu pasti seorang kutu buku, berkaca mata tebal, dan penampilannya sangat kuno. Wajahnya juga pasti jelek. Jika ia berwajah cantik, ia tidak perlu belajar dengan keras. Ia bisa memacari pria kaya dan masa depannya akan terjamin."

" _Kakak, mengapa kau membawa mobil barumu ini ke kampus? Kau membuatku malu." Jihye menggerutu. "Lihatlah, semua orang melihat ke arah kita!"_

 _Yunho hanya tertawa mendengarkan keluhan adiknya. "Aku tidak mempunyai kendaraan lain. Jadi, aku terpaksa mengendarai mobil baruku ini."_

" _Apakah kakak berniat untuk pamer? Semua mahasiswi sekarang pasti berangan-angan untuk menjadi kekasihmu. Gadis mana pun pasti tidak akan menolakmu," ujar Jihye._

" _Benarkah?" Yunho sama sekali tidak berpikir demikian._

 _Jihye mengangguk. "Bahkan gadis tercantik di kampus ini pun pasti tidak akan bisa menolakmu."_

" _Kalau begitu, bawalah aku untuk menemuinya!" Yunho tertawa. Ia hanya bercanda saat mengatakannya._

" _Itu dia!" Jihye menunjuk seorang gadis yang mengenakan mantel berwarna putih. Gadis tersebut berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan. "Apakah kakak berani untuk mengajaknya berkenalan?"_

" _Siapa takut?" Yunho menjadi penasaran. Apakah para mahasiswi di kampusnya ini berpikiran dangkal dan hanya memandang kekayaannya saja? Ia pun menghentikan mobilnya beberapa meter dari gadis itu. "Kau benar. Ia sangat cantik. Ia memang pantas mendapatkan gelar sebagai mahasiswi tercantik di kampus ini. Akan tetapi, apakah kepribadiannya itu secantik wajahnya?"_

"Jadi, sebelum bertemu denganku kau berpikir bahwa aku jelek?" Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya. Ia merasa sedikit tersinggung. "Aku sadar bahwa aku memang cantik. Akan tetapi, aku tidak ingin menyalahgunakan kecantikanku itu. Aku merasa sangat sakit hati saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau memilihku karena kecantikanku. Apakah kau tidak melihat kelebihanku yang lain?" Ia menangis seperti anak kecil.

"Aku juga merasa sakit hati saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau mau menerima cintaku hanya karena aku kaya." Yunho tidak mau mengalah. "Kau pasti kecewa karena aku tidak memberikan hadiah yang mahal seperti biasanya, bukan?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Selama menjalani kehidupan pernikahan mereka Yunho memang selalu memanjakannya dengan hadiah-hadiah yang mahal. Wajar bukan jika ia mengharapkan hadiah semacam itu juga hari ini?

"Aku tidak memberikan hadiah yang mahal untukmu kali ini karena aku ingin menguji ketulusan cintamu kepadaku," lanjut Yunho. "Saat kau tidak berada di dekatku selama sebulan ini aku sering mengenang masa lalu. Betapa indahnya saat-saat kita masih berpacaran dulu. Kau adalah gadis yang sangat sederhana dan bersahaja. Kau sama sekali tidak keberatan kuajak makan di warung yang berada di pinggir jalan. Kau merasa sangat gembira saat aku memberikanmu hadiah ulang tahun berupa seikat bunga lili yang kupetik secara diam-diam di taman belakang milik ibuku."

Pikiran Jaejoong juga melayang ke masa lalu. Dahulu Yunho sangatlah romantis. Kekasihnya itu tidak pernah memberikannya hadiah yang mahal saat masih berpacaran. Hadiah-hadiah yang Yunho berikan tidak mahal, tetapi sangat berarti dan romantis. Ia masih ingat dahulu mereka pergi menonton film ke bioskop dengan berjalan kaki, padahal Yunho mempunyai mobil mewah. Momen-momen saat mereka berjalan kaki berduaan sangat indah. Sepulang dari bioskop mereka kehujanan dan bermain hujan-hujanan bersama. Rasanya sangat romantis. "Kau juga berubah. Setelah menikah kau mulai memberikan hadiah mahal kepadaku."

Yunho merasa bahwa Jaejoong menyalahkan dirinya. "Aku berpikir bahwa kau berhak untuk mendapatkan semua kemewahan yang kumiliki itu karena kau adalah istriku. Saat kau masih berstatus sebagai pacarku aku tidak ingin memanjakanmu dengan kemewahan. Aku takut kau hanya mencintai hartaku, bukan diriku. Setelah kau bosan kau akan meninggalkanku dengan luka yang sangat mendalam. Hatiku akan hancur berkeping-keping dan akan sulit bagiku untuk bangkit lagi karena aku begitu mencintai dirimu. Setelah aku merasa bahwa cintamu kepadaku begitu tulus, aku pun memutuskan untuk melamarmu."

Jaejoong menangkup wajah suaminya. "Cintaku kepadamu masih tulus seperti dulu. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa kecewa atas hadiahmu malam ini." Ia menggeleng. "Aku hanya terkejut karena tidak biasanya kau memberikan hadiah berupa pakaian dalam. Hadiahmu terlalu... mesum."

Yunho tertawa. "Itu karena selama sebulan ini aku merasa tertekan secara seksual. Aku sudah tidak tahan ingin bercinta denganmu. Hahaha!" Ia kemudian memeluk pinggang istrinya. "Walaupun kita berdua berubah, kuharap kita akan terus saling mencintai sampai akhir."

Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yunho. "Perubahan adalah hal yang alamiah. Semua orang berubah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu."

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku tidak pernah menyesal untuk memilihmu. Kau benar-benar wanita yang tepat. Apakah kau ingat saat pertama kali aku membawamu untuk menemui orang tuaku?"

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Aku terlihat sangat konyol saat itu."

Yunho pun ikut tertawa. "Kau sangat ketakutan. Kau enggan masuk ke dalam rumah orang tuaku, sehingga aku harus menarikmu sekuat tenaga untuk membawamu masuk."

"Keluargamu sangat kaya. Keadaan ekonomi keluarga kita bagaikan langit dan bumi. Sangat wajar jika aku merasa ketakutan." Jaejoong menjelaskan.

Yunho menyentil dahi istrinya. "Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama. Tidak semua orang kaya seperti itu."

"Aku masih ingat bagaimana tatapan kedua orang tuamu kepadaku saat aku datang. Tatapan mereka terlihat sangat sinis," tambah Jaejoong.

Yunho kembali tertawa. "Mereka hanya ingin menguji mentalmu. Apakah kau akan mundur begitu saja atau memperjuangkan cinta kita?"

"Tidak adil!" Jaejoong menggerutu. "Orang tuaku menyambutmu dengan tangan terbuka. Kau tidak merasakan hal yang kurasakan."

" _Kim Jaejoong, hmm?" Tn. Jung memulai pembicaraan. Di hadapannya kini duduk seorang wanita muda yang merupakan kekasih anaknya. "Yunho sudah bercerita banyak mengenai dirimu. Kudengar kau adalah wanita yang sangat pintar."_

 _Jaejoong merasa sangat gugup. Tn. Jung sedang membicarakan kelebihannya, tetapi raut wajah pria tersebut sangat datar dan tidak ramah. Saat ini ia hanya bertiga di dalam ruangan bersama kedua orang tua Yunho. Mereka tidak mengizinkan Yunho untuk menemaninya di dalam._

" _Kau belajar dengan sangat keras agar bisa mendapatkan beasiswa dan akhirnya kau mendapatkan predikat mahasiswa terbaik," lanjut Tn. Jung. "Mengapa kau harus bersusah payah untuk belajar? Ayahmu bisa saja membuat surat keterangan tidak mampu agar kau dibebaskan dari kewajiban membayar uang kuliah."_

 _Jaejoong meremas bagian depan gaunnya. "Aku tidak ingin ayahku merendahkan dirinya seperti itu. Walaupun keluarga kami serba kekurangan, ayahku memiliki harga diri yang tinggi dan tidak pernah menganggap kami miskin. Ayahku lebih memilih untuk bekerja mati-matian daripada membuat surat keterangan tidak mampu. Ia juga berpikir bahwa aku akan merasa malu karena masuk kuliah dengan surat keterangan tidak mampu. Jadi, aku lebih memilih untuk belajar dengan sangat keras untuk mendapatkan beasiswa prestasi. Dengan beasiswa prestasi orang lain tidak akan menghinaku dan keluargaku. Orang lain akan melihat prestasiku, bukan kondisi ekonomi keluargaku."_

" _Hmm…" Tn. Jung memikirkan pertanyaan selanjutnya. Ia mengira bahwa Jaejoong pasti akan langsung menyerah setelah pertanyaan pertama. Akan tetapi, tampaknya gadis itu tidak mudah untuk diintimidasi. "Kau adalah wanita yang sangat pintar. Seharusnya kau lebih memanfaatkan kepintaranmu daripada menggunakan kecantikanmu untuk menjerat putraku."_

 _Jaejoong tercekat. Ia merasa tersinggung oleh perkataan Tn. Jung. Mengapa orang-orang selalu berpikir bahwa ia memanfaatkan kecantikannya untuk menjerat laki-laki? "Anda pasti sangat mengenal putra anda, Tn. Jung. Anda tidak mungkin berpikir bahwa putra anda cukup bodoh untuk terjerat oleh kecantikan fisik seorang wanita, bukan?"_

 _Tn. Jung tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku sangat mengenal putraku. Putraku tidaklah sebodoh itu." Ia mulai menyukai Jaejoong. Ya, ia percaya bahwa putranya tidak sebodoh itu._

" _Kau baru lulus tahun lalu dan langsung diterima bekerja menjadi staf akuntan di sebuah perusahaan. Kau baru setahun bekerja, mengapa kau memutuskan untuk menikah?" Giliran Ny. Jung yang berbicara. "Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kau membantu ekonomi keluargamu terlebih dahulu? Setelah menikah kau harus mengurus rumah tanggamu."_

 _Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia sudah menyiapkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan tersebut. Pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Ny. Jung terlalu mudah ditebak. "Orang tuaku tidak pernah menuntutku untuk membalas semua kebaikan mereka. Setelah aku mendapatkan pekerjaan, aku pernah meminta kedua orang tuaku untuk berhenti bekerja karena aku yang akan membiayai hidup mereka. Namun, mereka tidak ingin berhenti bekerja dan hanya menerima uang dariku. Mereka malu jika mereka hanya meminta uang dariku. Mereka berkata bahwa mereka akan berhenti jika memang sudah saatnya berhenti. Mungkin mereka akan berhenti jika aku memberikan mereka cucu, sehingga mereka lebih senang untuk bermain bersama cucu daripada bekerja. Walaupun sudah menikah, bukan berarti aku akan menelantarkan orang tuaku begitu saja. Aku masih bisa membantu mereka."_

 _Ny. Jung mengangguk. Gambaran keluarga Kim mulai terbayang di kepalanya. "Kau adalah mahasiswa yang berprestasi. Karirmu pasti bisa menanjak dengan mulus. Menikah bisa menghambat karirmu. Apakah kau tidak menyayangkan hal tersebut?"_

 _Jaejoong tersenyum. "Sukses dalam berkarir memang merupakan salah satu tujuan hidupku. Namun, mencetak dan mendidik generasi berikutnya merupakan hal yang lebih mulia menurutku. Hal itu bisa membuat hidupku lebih bermakna daripada sekedar mengejar karir dan materi. Walaupun sudah berkeluarga, bukan berarti ilmu yang kumiliki menjadi sia-sia. Aku bisa menerapkan ilmu yang kumiliki untuk mengorganisasi keuangan keluarga."_

"Sampai saat ini aku tidak pernah mengetahui apa saja yang kalian bicarakan di dalam. Tidak satu pun di antara kalian bertiga yang memberitahuku." Yunho masih merasa penasaran sampai sekarang.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Biarlah itu menjadi rahasia kami bertiga."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh curiga. "Pasti kalian membicarakan diriku."

"Hmm, tidak juga." Jaejoong terkekeh.

" _Jadi, mengapa kau memilih putraku, bukan pria lain?" tanya Tn. Jung pada akhirnya._

" _Aku mencintainya dan ia mencintaiku. Kami berdua saling mencintai, apalagi kami berdua merasa bahwa kami memiliki kecocokan satu sama lain. Kami memiliki impian yang sama dalam membangun sebuah keluarga." Jaejoong merasa mantap untuk menikah dengan Yunho. Ia merasa sudah siap untuk mengabdikan diri kepada suami dan keluarganya. Jika Yunho melarangnya untuk bekerja setelah menikah, ia rela untuk melepaskan pekerjaannya, walaupun ia juga mencintai pekerjaannya saat ini. Cintanya kepada Yunho jauh lebih besar daripada cintanya kepada pekerjaannya._

" _Pulanglah!" Tn. Jung tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengusir Jaejoong._

 _Jaejoong tampak sangat terkejut. Apakah ia memberikan jawaban yang salah? Apakah Tn. Jung tidak setuju dengan jawaban yang ia berikan? Ia hanya bisa menatap Tn. Jung dengan penuh tanda tanya. Tak satu pun kata keluar dari mulutnya._

" _Pulanglah dan katakan kepada kedua orang tuamu bahwa besok kami akan datang menemui mereka untuk melamarmu secara resmi!"_

Jaejoong terkekeh. Orang tua Yunho benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan.

"Mengapa kau tertawa?" Yunho merasa heran. "Aku merasa sangat yakin bahwa kalian bertiga pasti membicarakanku."

Jaejoong tertawa semakin lepas. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Kau terlalu percaya diri."

Yunho merasa kesal karena Jaejoong tidak juga memberitahunya apa yang mereka bertiga bicarakan saat itu. "Kau membuatku kesal, Jaejoong. Aku akan menerkammu." Ia menggelitiki Jaejoong.

"Yun, hentikan! Geli." Jaejoong tidak tahan digelitiki.

Yunho pun berhenti menggelitiki istrinya. Ia memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat dan mencium pipi Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah menari untukmu. Sekarang kau harus menghapus videonya." Jaejoong mengingatkan Yunho.

"Video apa?" Yunho berpura-pura lupa.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. "Video kita yang kau rekam secara diam-diam."

Yunho tersenyum nakal. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Jaejoong dan meraih ponselnya di samping tempat tidur. "Apakah kau ingin melihat video yang kutonton?"

"Tidak, itu pasti memalukan." Jaejoong menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak ingin melihatnya. Cepat kau hapus sekarang juga!"

Yunho tidak menggubris permintaan Jaejoong, justru ia memutar video tersebut. "Jika aku merindukan kalian, aku menonton video ini."

Jaejoong mendengar suara tawa anak-anaknya dari ponsel Yunho. Ia pun menyingkirkan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Video yang diputar oleh Yunho adalah video dirinya bersama kedua anak mereka yang sedang bermain. Mereka bertiga tampak bahagia dalam video tersebut.

"Ini adalah video favoritku." Yunho tersenyum memandang video yang muncul pada layar ponselnya. "Tawa riang kalian adalah sumber kebahagiaanku."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. Ia merasakan cinta Yunho kepada dirinya dan kedua buah hati mereka. Suaminya itu selalu mencintai dirinya dan sama sekali tidak pernah berniat untuk berselingkuh. Ia menitikkan air matanya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena telah menuduh Yunho berselingkuh. Ia pun mencium suaminya itu dalam-dalam.

Yunho terkejut oleh serangan Jaejoong yang mendadak. Malam ini istrinya marah, berteriak, menangis, malu-malu, tertawa, dan kini menjadi agresif. Seekstrem apa pun perubahan sikap Jaejoong, ia tetap mencintai wanita itu. Wanita yang telah mengisi hatinya selama dua belas tahun dan hidup bersamanya selama sepuluh tahun, wanita yang sama, yang telah memberikannya dua buah hati yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

Setelah puas melumat bibir Yunho, Jaejoong melepaskan ciumannya. Wajahnya merona merah. "Itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan dariku untukmu."

Yunho tersenyum. Ia merasa sangat bahagia. "Terima kasih atas hadiahmu! Aku sangat menyukainya. Sepertinya kau harus lebih sering memberikan hadiah seperti itu kepadaku." Ia mencolek dagu istrinya. "Kita sudah saling memberikan hadiah. Bagaimana jika kita juga memberikan hadiah untuk anak-anak?"

"Hadiah apa?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai ide.

Yunho mulai menjilati leher Jaejoong. Ia pun berbisik di telinga Jaejoong. "Jiyoolie sepertinya sudah cukup besar untuk mempunyai adik. Bagaimana jika kita memberi adik baru untuk Changminnie dan Jiyoolie." Ia mendorong Jaejoong terlentang di atas tempat tidur dan menindihnya.

Jaejoong cukup terkejut saat Yunho tiba-tiba mendorong dan menindihnya. "Ah, Yunho!"

.

.

.

Yunho terbangun pada pagi hari. Ia masih mengantuk, tetapi suara kicauan burung di luar jendela membuatnya terbangun. Sinar matahari pagi masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Ia pun bangun dari atas tempat tidur dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi.

Yunho menemukan keluarga kecilnya sudah berkumpul di ruang makan. Ia merasa sangat bahagia saat melihat kedua buah hatinya. Akhirnya, ia bisa melihat kedua anaknya itu lagi.

"Ada ayah!" Changmin melompat dari atas kursi dan berlari menghampiri ayahnya.

Yunho langsung mengangkat tubuh Changmin. "Selamat pagi! Bagaimana kabar jagoan ayah? Kau tidak nakal selama ayah pergi, bukan?" Ia menciumi wajah putranya.

Jiyool menarik-narik celana piyama Yunho. "Yoolie juga ingin digendong oleh ayah."

Yunho sedikit membungkuk dan mengangkat Jiyool. Kini ia menggendong kedua anaknya di sebelah kanan dan kirinya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat keakraban Yunho dan kedua anak mereka. Hari ini terasa sangat indah, berbeda 180 derajat dengan kemarin.

Yunho membawa kedua anaknya kembali ke meja makan. Ia mendudukkan Changmin di atas kursi dan ia duduk sambil memangku Jiyool. Ia kemudian mencium pipi Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Selamat pagi, Sayang!"

"Mengapa kau sudah bangun? Bukankah kau ingin tidur sepanjang hari?" Senyuman masih menghiasi wajah Jaejong.

Senyuman juga menghiasi wajah Yunho. Keluarganya adalah sumber semangat untuknya. "Rasa rinduku kepada anak-anak mengalahkan rasa kantukku. Aku tidak ingin melewatkan sarapan bersama keluargaku."

"Kapankah ayah pulang?" Changmin kembali melahap makanannya.

"Tadi malam saat kalian sudah tidur." Yunho mengelap bumbu yang belepotan di sekitar mulut Changmin dengan serbet.

"Mengapa ayah tidak membangunkanku? Aku sudah sangat merindukan ayah." Changmin merengut.

"Ayah pulang larut malam sekali. Ayah tidak tega untuk mengganggu tidurmu," jawab Yunho.

"Mengapa ayah pergi lama sekali? Ibu sampai menangis kemarin karena merindukan ayah." Changmin melapor.

Yunho melirik ke arah istrinya yang tersipu malu. "Maafkan ayah! Ayah tidak bisa menemani Minnie belajar dan bermain bersama kalian selama sebulan lamanya."

"Aku akan memaafkan ayah jika ayah mengajak kami ke taman bermain." Changmin menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada.

"Baiklah, nanti ayah, ibu, dan Yoolie akan menjemput Minnie di sekolah, kemudian kita akan pergi mengunjungi kakek dan nenek Jung, juga kakek dan nenek Kim, setelah itu baru kita pergi ke taman bermain," ujar Yunho. "Sudah lama kita tidak pergi ke rumah kakek dan nenek. Mereka pasti sudah sangat merindukan cucu mereka."

"Benarkah?" Mata Changmin terlihat berbinar-binar.

Yunho mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Asyik!" seru Changmin.

"Apakah ayah membawa oleh-oleh untuk Yoolie?" tanya Jiyool.

"Tentu saja." Yunho membelai kepala Jiyool. "Ayah membawa oleh-oleh untuk kalian semua, termasuk untuk kakek dan nenek."

"Asyik!" Jiyool melompat kegirangan di atas pangkuan Yunho.

"Minnie, cepat selesaikan makanmu! Kita harus segera berangkat ke sekolah." Jaejoong memperingatkan Changmin.

"Aku sudah selesai!" Changmin mengangkat mangkuk kosongnya.

Jaejoong berdiri dari kursinya dan membantu Changmin untuk berdiri. "Ayo, Sayang! Kita berangkat sekarang." Ia kemudian hendak mengambil Jiyool dari atas pangkuan Yunho.

"Yoolie tidak mau ikut mengantar kakak ke sekolah. Yoolie mau di rumah saja bersama ayah." Jiyool menolak untuk digendong oleh ibunya.

"Ayah masih lelah. Ia harus beristirahat. Yoolie tidak boleh mengganggu ayah." Jaejoong membujuk putrinya.

Jiyool menggeleng, wajahnya cemberut. "Tidak mau!"

"Yoolie!" Jaejoong terus membujuk Jiyool.

Yunho terkekeh. "Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Kau jangan memaksanya. Biarkan Yoolie bersamaku!"

"Kau masih perlu beristirahat setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh." Jaejoong mengkhawatirkan suaminya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah tidak mengantuk lagi, lagipula aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dan bermain dengan putri cantikku ini." Yunho mencubiti pipi tembem Jiyool dengan gemas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Jaejoong menyerah. "Yoolie bermain dengan ayah ya!"

"Ayah, Minnie pergi ke sekolah dulu. Dah _,_ Ayah! Dah, Yoolie!" Changmin berpamitan kepada ayah dan adiknya.

 **The End**


End file.
